Perverso Anjo
by Sack
Summary: SlashDark Lemon


--- **PERVERSO ANJO** --- 

POR SACK 

N/A : Está FanFic é do gênero Slash (cenas de sexo explícito homoerótico) Se você não se sente a vontade com esse gênero ou não se sente com maturidade suficiente para lê-lo, sugiro que saia do site... Se você quiser ler desejo boa leitura... ah, e não esqueça de mandar o seu comentário para sackkcashotmail.com

**FanFic imprópria para menores de 18 anos.**

N/A: O seu comentário é superimportante para o autor... Se você gostou ou não não deixe de enviar o comentário pelo e-mail sackkcashotmail.com

**ATENÇÃO: ESSA FIC APRESENTA ALGUNS EXPOILERS DO QUINTO LIVRO**

**Cap. 1 - Detenção**

- Potter! - Disse uma voz estranhamente conhecida. - Andando a essa hora da noite nos gramados de Hogwarts?

- Não estou nem aí para você, Malfoy!

- Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória por você estar fora da cama! - Dizia Malfoy - Mais dez pontos por você me responder nessa altura!

- Monitores não podem tirar pontos das casas...

- Monitores não! - Riu Malfoy. - Mas integrantes do Esquadrão Inquisitorial sim!

- Quê?...

- Potter, Potter.... - Malfoy se deliciava com a cara de espanto do garoto. - As coisas mudaram desde que Umbridge se tornou diretora... Faço parte de um seleto grupo de estudantes que apóiam o Ministério escolhidos a dedo pela diretora... E pode ter certeza Potter. - Ameaçou Malfoy. - Eu posso muito mais do que apenas tirar pontos.

Com assombro Harry viu estampado nas vestes de Malfoy ao lado do símbolo de Monitor um "I" que deveria significar o tal "Esquadrão Inquisitorial"

- Eu nunca vou receber ordens suas, Malfoy! - Não poderia ser verdade que Malfoy tinha tal poder... ele sempre enfrentara seu rival com igualdade...

- Detenção! - Malfoy gargalhava de euforia. - Amanhã, Potter! Sete horas da noite, na sala do Filch.... Ele vai adorar testar os novos equipamentos de tortura.

- Eu não acredito que o Malfoy fez isso com você! - Disse Rony espantado após Harry narrar tudo o que lhe acontecera em detalhes na Sala Comunal.

- E o pior é que ele pode fazer isso... - Disse Mione calmamente. - Aquela Sapa Velha realmente criou esse tal Esquadrão... E o pior é que ele é quase exclusivamente formado por alunos da Sonserina!

- Eu vou ter que ir para a sala do Filch daqui a meia hora... - Harry não sabia o que fazer.... Depois que Dumbledore fora embora, Hogwarts havia se tornado o pior lugar para se viver - pior até que a casa dos Dursley... Estava sendo uma tortura encarar as aulas de Umbridge, a falta de informação sobre o mundo bruxo e agora esse tal Esquadrão.

- Cara, eu vou pegar esse Malfoy! - Rony havia levantado da cadeira e fazia gestos com o punho como se estivesse socando o ar. - Ele vai apanhar tanto!

- Acho melhor você não fazer isso! - Disse Mione com olhar de censura. - Você não sabe do que ele é capaz de fazer agora que tem todo esse poder...

- Mione, Ele não vai poder fazer nada comigo porque ele já vai estar bem machucado para tanto!

Hermione olhou furiosa para Rony, com certeza os dois iriam começar uma discussão e isso era o que Harry menos queria naquele momento.

- Gente, eu estou indo. - Gritou Harry tentando se fazer ouvir no meio da gritaria. - Quem sabe se eu chegar mais cedo eles não me liberam antes...

Harry saiu da Sala Comunal sem dar atenção aos gritos de "Espere, Harry!" vindos de Hermione e nem os de "Me conte se alguma coisa acontecer.".

Os corredores de Hogwarts estavam completamente vazios exceto por fantasmas que as vezes atravessavam as paredes sempre concentrados demais para repararem em Harry... No fundo Harry queria a solidão... ele queria parar e pensar em sua vida..._O que pode ser pior que isso? _pensava Harry enquanto descia as escadas...

A infelicidade tomava o coração do garoto quanto mais próximo ele chegava da sala de Filch... A sensação de estar mais uma vez preso a uma sala fechada junto a Filch e talvez com Malfoy ou Umbridge não era nada agradável... Ele sabia muito bem que essa detenção seria pior do que as aplicadas por Umbridge no início do ano letivo.

"Equipamentos de tortura"?.... Será que Malfoy realmente falava sério quanto a esses _equipamentos_? O que realmente estaria esperando Harry quando chegasse a sala de Filch?

Harry descia as escadas desertas lentamente... Os archotes de fogo davam ao castelo uma aparência fantasmagórica... Aos poucos o sol ia desaparecendo dando lugar a uma escuridão imensa e vazia de uma noite provavelmente sem estrelas.

A brisa fria ainda existente nos corredores arrepiava cada pêlo do garoto dando uma sensação de que aquela noite iria ser pior do que ele imaginava... Harry sentia frio, um frio interno que ele engolia junto ao ar que inspirava... Algo gelado entrava nos pulmões do garoto e em segundos dominava todo o seu corpo... Um medo se fez existir dentro dele...

Estava a poucos metros do que mais temia... Um coração pulsante misturava medo e adrenalina - Não uma adrenalina gostosa como as que antecediam os jogos de Quadribol... era uma sensação horrível, um pessimismo gigantesco invadia as entranhas do garoto... _Será que eu devo entrar? _Pensava o garoto...

Os passos do garoto pararam de ecoar sobre o enorme corredor escuro... Harry estava parado sobre a porta mal cuidada que dava acesso a sala do zelador... Um toque mínimo fez a porta ranger e entreabrir... A sala de Filch estava tão mal iluminada quanto o corredor.

- Potter? - Uma voz intrigante por sua gravidade se fez ecoar... - Entre!

- Potter, Potter, Potter... - Continuou a voz grave de um corpo ainda coberto pela escuridão do ambiente. - Você não sabe a felicidade que eu tenho em recebê-lo aqui hoje...

Harry não respondeu... Ele conseguia enxergar um sorriso cativante que transparecia no meio da escuridão, só então percebeu que realmente se tratava do zelador Filch.

- Sente-se, garoto! - Ao sentar Harry pode contemplar pela primeira vez a figura exata do zelador... - Antes de podermos começar com a _brincadeira_ suponho que tenhamos de esperar o Sr. Malfoy... Ele fez questão de estar aqui para assistir a detenção...

Harry não respondeu... na verdade ele não conseguia tamanha era a sensação de enjôo que carregava... Ele não sabia o porque de se sentir tão mal, afinal, em seu ano anterior ele havia conseguido resistir bravamente a tortura de um dos feitiços imperdoáveis , não seria qualquer coisa que iria fazer medo no garoto... Mas não era só isso o motivo de seu enjôo... a obscuridade daquele ambiente dava a Harry a idéia de que aquele dia estava apenas começando... Malfoy e Filch poderiam fazer o que quisessem com o grifinório e isso não era uma das melhores sensações.

Harry escutou a porta ranger novamente e se escancarar. Malfoy havia chegado... Com um sorriso tão cativante quanto o de Filch e um olhar vidrado na imagem de Harry, ele foi entrando na sala e se sentando num outro canto da sala mal iluminada.

- Demorou! - Disse Filch ríspido.

- Estava resolvendo algumas coisas... - O sonserino respirou fundo e analisou com desprezo o ambiente úmido e sujo. - Agora pode começar!

- Quem é você para me dar ordens garoto!? - O queixo de Filch recomeçara a tremer. - Aqui sou eu quem decide...

Malfoy lançou por alguns segundos um olhar furioso para o zelador... Um olhar maligno como Harry vira poucas vezes antes. Mas para a sua surpresa ele voltou a sorrir.

- Eu estou apenas sugerindo que comecemos rápido... mas se você não prefere assim...

- Não! - Disse Filch rápido. - É melhor começarmos o mais rápido possível. - E virando para Harry ele disse. - Coloque a varinha aqui na escrivaninha!

Harry olhou fundo para o zelador... Ele tinha uma expressão maléfica no rosto... Não seria nem um pouco sensato se ele largasse a varinha agora... mas ele não tinha outra opção, era isso ou nada.

Harry colocou cuidadosamente sua varinha numa escrivaninha cheia de pergaminhos desarrumados.

- Agora sente-se naquela cadeira. - Disse Filch apontando para um lugar escuro no fundo da sala.

Harry reparou numa cadeira rústica, parecia ter sido confeccionada a séculos tamanha era sua situação precária. Quando chegou mais próximo ele conseguiu identificar inscrições em línguas desconhecidas cravadas na madeira.

- Sente-se. - Repetiu Filch.

Harry respirou fundo... O ar era gelado naquela época do ano, chegava a quase congelar os pulmões... Harry sentia seu coração bombear sangue cada vez mais rápido... ele suava, suava frio... não sabia o que fazer... _O que será que essa cadeira pode fazer comigo? _Pensava o garoto. _Eu não tenho escolha! Tenho que sentar e esperar pelo pior!..... Fuja! _Dizia uma outra voz em seu inconsciente. _Filch é um aborto. _Continuava aquela voz estranha.. _Não seja burro! Você vai ser expulso de Hogwarts se fizer isso! Dumbledore se sacrificou por você!_

- SENTE-SE - Gritou o zelador.

Harry sentou...

A cadeira era gelada e não esboçou nenhuma reação... parecia uma cadeira completamente normal, mas de repente ouviu-se um barulho insuportável na sala e a cadeira começou a vibrar. Fendas surgiram do braço da cadeira e agarraram os pulsos do garoto prendendo-os rente a madeira. Fendas também brotaram dos pés da cadeira e se prenderam sobre a canela do grifinório, mais uma fenda surgiu, dessa vez prendendo o abdome do garoto...

Em poucos segundo Harry estava completamente imobilizado... Um medo cortante dominava o coração do garoto. Filch poderia fazer o que quisesse e Harry não poderia nem ao menos reagir... Aquele momento estava realmente virando um pesadelo e Harry sabia que este mal havia começado.

- Potter, Potter, Potter... - O brilho nos olhos de Filch era intenso... Ele olhava aquela cena com esplendor. - Nem nos meus maiores sonhos eu imaginava que poderia usar essa cadeira novamente tão cedo... e nem tinha esperanças de usa-las em você. Potter, o preferido de Dumbledore... A Profª. Umbridge realmente está revolucionando Hogw...

Um raio prateado vindo da varinha de Malfoy lampejou a sala; ouviu-se um incrível estrondo como um tiro e de repente o chão começou a tremer; Harry viu que o raio acertara Filch em cheio que agora caia em câmera lenta no chão, toda a poeira antes impregnada por toda a sala agora subia dificultando ainda mais a visão de qualquer um; Alguma coisa parecia se chocar contra a parede causando um barulho insuportável ...No segundo seguinte o silêncio tomou conta da sala.

**Cap. 2 - Perverso Anjo**

- Somos só eu e você agora Potter... - Disse Malfoy rindo sobre o corpo aparentemente gélido de Filch no chão. - Se eu fosse você teria muito, muito medo de mim...

- Agora você está acabado, Malfoy... - Disse Harry. - Filch irá acordar de uma maneira ou de outra.

- Você não tem noção do que eu aprendi a fazer desde que o Lorde das Trevas voltou, Potter... - Malfoy se deliciava com a surpresa de Harry. - Só para acabar com suas falsas esperanças, pode ter certeza que o meu plano não está sujeito a falhas...

Antes que Harry pudesse falar algo o sonserino continuou.

- Quando Filch acordar - e garanto que isso só deve acontecer daqui a umas duas horas - Ele vai achar que o tempo não passou, vai achar que tomou apenas um escorregão idiota. - Harry não tinha nem noção do que Malfoy planejava, mas com certeza iria ser bem pior do que o planejado por Filch. - Você poderá gritar a vontade pois quanto mais você gritar mais Umbridge ficará satisfeita... Se você não lembra era para você estar sendo torturado agora...

Harry não respondeu. Ele olhava com desgosto para Malfoy.

- Você não sabe quanto tempo eu esperei por esse momento... a vingança... - Malfoy tinha seu olhar vidrado em Harry... o sonserino parecia estar alucinado pelo garoto... - Esse momento chegou!

- Vingança? - Disse Harry perplexo.

O sonserino encostou sua mão sobre o rosto do grifinório e aproximou sua própria face da dele... Por alguns segundos Malfoy estudou os traços de Harry para só depois falar em sussurro no ouvido do garoto:

- Em breve você saberá.

- O que você quer comigo? - Disse Harry em visível nervosismo.

- Tantos anos... - Para o alívio de Harry, Malfoy se distanciou e começou a andar pela sala. - Tanto tempo esperando esse dia, tanto tempo esperando lhe encontrar frente a frente sem nenhum de seus amigos para interromper... Tanto tempo imaginando o que eu iria fazer com você, Potter.

- O QUE VOCÊ VAI FAZER COMIGO!? - Harry estava desesperado... Simplesmente não tinha como fugir, Malfoy estava certo, seu plano não tinha falhas... Harry não queria aceitar mas essa era a verdade: Malfoy vencera.

- Você realmente quer saber? - O brilho cruel nos olhos de Malfoy dava arrepios em Harry... O sonserino se aproximou dele novamente. - Você irá sofrer muito hoje... - Harry podia sentir a respiração do loiro cada vez maior... Malfoy chegava mais próximo de seu arqui-rival... Harry sentia o suor de seu inimigo surgindo por sua pele, ele sentia o coração pulsante de ansiedade do sonserino bater fortemente... A proximidade entre os dois permitia um contato maior, como se fosse capaz ver a alma um do outro...

- Eu tenho nojo de você! - Sussurrou Harry cuspindo sobre o rosto de Malfoy.

- Eu não tenho nojo de sua saliva, Potter. - Malfoy continuava com a mesma pose... Parecia que o gesto de Harry não havia alterado em nada sua motivação, seu orgulho. - Pelo contrário, eu sei fazer algo bem pior que isso...

Malfoy cuspiu sobre os lábios de Harry e seguiu se aproximando mais ainda até tocar-lhe os lábios. Harry sentiu um nojo seguido de espanto... _Como_? Ele era capaz de imaginar qualquer coisa de Malfoy mas com certeza ele nunca esperava uma reação como essa... _Será que ele está fazendo isso só para me humilhar?_ Pesava Harry. _Não! Não pode ser verdade! _Harry não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza: Ele não iria abrir a boca, ele iria resistir até o fim as inúmeras tentativas de Malfoy introduzir a língua, mas Malfoy insistia, tentava penetrar Harry a força... Nojo, simplesmente nojo... Harry sentia náuseas por sentir seu lábios serem tocados sem nenhum respeito.

- BICHA! - Gritou Harry ao cessar o beijo.

Malfoy riu.

- Suas palavras não me ofendem... Nada do que você disser irá me ofender. - Harry sentia cada vez mais nojo de si mesmo principalmente quando Malfoy tocava suas pernas lentamente, mãos imundas de uma pessoa sem caráter agora passeavam pelo corpo de Harry que, parado sem poder se mexer para evitar, estava destinado a agüentar essas provocações.

- Por quê?

- Potter... Você tem muito o que aprender. - Malfoy deslizava suas mãos sobre o corpo de Harry explorando cada parte da sua anatomia quase perfeita. - Digamos que eu tenho um _fetiche_ por garotinhos bonzinhos... Ah Potter... Não me olhe com essa cara, até parece que você não gostou do beijo... Não será de total desagrado para você, afinal, quem nunca quis ter alguém loirinho e lindo como eu por perto...

- Eu te ODEIO, Malfoy.

- Eu estou pouco me _fudendo_ para o que você acha de mim! - Disse Malfoy em tom enérgico. - Se você ainda não percebeu sou eu quem estou em vantagem aqui e você vai fazer _tudo_ o que eu quiser!

Harry não respondeu... Na verdade não tinha nada para responder. Nada do que Malfoy falava era mentira, ele estava nas mãos do sonserino e completamente vulnerável... Harry odiava ter que admitir mas realmente estava muito encrencado.

- Vamos começar a brincadeira, Potter? - Disse Malfoy num sorriso astuto.

Harry estava nervoso... Ele sabia o que iria acontecer mas não sabia como iria acontecer... O garoto não estava preparado para tal provação... Como era possível?... O "menino que sobreviveu" já havia escapado de tantas encrencas piores do que aquela várias vezes e não era possível que justo dessa ele não iria escapar...

Ele tinha que pensar em um plano rápido, mas que plano? Não vinha nenhuma idéia na cabeça de Harry naquele momento a não ser fechar os olhos e esperar pelo pior.

Malfoy já tirava sua camisa pouco a pouco... O tempo estava passando... Harry tinha que pensar em algo...

- O que você está achando do meu corpo, Potter? - Malfoy tirara sua camisa e mostrava um corpo pálido, fruto da falta de Sol, porém malhado pelo quadribol. - Vamos Potter... Analise! Encoste no meu corpo!

Harry não fez menção de responder. Ele estava concentrado... Apesar do nojo que ele sentia de tudo aquilo ele não podia deixar de sentir o clima de excitação que girava em torno do ambiente... A cada reação involuntária de seu corpo, mais nojo ele sentia de si mesmo.

- Eu vou soltar a sua mão direita para você me sentir... - Disse Malfoy. - Mas se você fizer alguma gracinha... Você vai se arrepender muito, Potter!

De repente a corrente que segurava a mão direita do garoto se soltou e desapareceu em seguida... A mão de Harry formigava tamanha era a pressão que ela estava segura. Apesar disso tudo ele desejava ainda ter a mão presa para não precisar tocar em Malfoy.

- Vamos Potter. - Disse Malfoy. - Coloque sua mão sobre o meu peito!

Harry não iria obedecer. Ele não queria fazer isso, era uma questão de honra para o garoto... Uma coisa é ser obrigado a fazer algo, outra era fazer involuntariamente e se partisse dele ele não iria encostar nem um dedo em Malfoy.

- Vamos garoto!

- Não!

- QUANDO EU MANDAR É PARA OBEDECER! - Berrou Malfoy.

No mesmo instante Harry começou a ficar tonto... o mundo parecia girar a sua volta e uma luz prateada tomou conta de sua visão.Seu corpo começou a tremer como se estivesse em convulsão e de repente parecia que seus ossos iriam sair para fora do corpo com uma dor insuportável. O braço que estava desamarrado se debatia freneticamente em quanto os outros tentando se soltar acabavam por aumentar ainda mais a dor... Harry perdeu completamente a noção do tempo e espaço, todos os seus pensamentos desapareceram de sua cabeça... ele só conseguia pensar na dor... Ele não iria agüentar mais, ele sentia seus ossos descolarem um dos outros com uma dor incrivelmente profunda.

- Isso não nada do que a cadeira pode fazer com a pessoa. - De repente a dor passara e ele se sentia como se não tivesse acontecido nada. - Essa é a dor do primeiro nível... o segundo nível poderá acarretar em danos irreversíveis...

Em um instante Harry estava morrendo por uma dor mais do que insuportável e no momento seguinte sentia-se como se nada tivesse acontecido... O garoto começava a entender o verdadeiro poder dessa tal cadeira e agora sabia mais do que nunca que não tinha como fugir de Malfoy.

- Agora eu quero que você me sinta! - Malfoy conduziu as mãos tremulas de seu rival até seu peito nu...

Harry sentiu um corpo quente e úmido, com formas grossas... Ele não sabia o que fazer... O menino conseguia sentir os fortes batimentos cardíacos do sonserino, o que mostrava que ele também estava nervoso...

- Explore meu corpo Potter! Dessa essa mão!

A vontade de Harry era completamente oposta a vontade de seu corpo... Ele sentia, apesar de tudo, um certo prazer no que estava fazendo, seus dedos tateavam com vontade o corpo de seu inimigo, seu corpo não fazia objeção quanto a pessoa ou ao sexo mas ele fazia! Essas vontades contraditórias formavam uma briga interna no coração do garoto e arrancavam lágrimas de raiva do grifinório.

Harry descia seus dedos incertos pelo corpo do inimigo. Ele sentia o suor do garoto formar em seus poros e descer corpo abaixo... O cheiro de suor que os garotos exalavam trabalhavam como estimulante ao prazer... Era inevitável que Harry desejasse seu rival...

- Isso... - Dizia Malfoy já visivelmente atordoado com as carícias. - Agora eu quero que você calmamente desça meu zíper...

Harry olhou espantado para Malfoy... Não! Era contra todos os princípios de Harry o que Malfoy queria que ele fizesse... Harry tinha orgulho! Ele não iria fazer aquilo...

Harry pensou... Do que adiantaria dizer "não"? Malfoy iria tortura-lo até conseguir o que queria... Na verdade seu corpo insistia para continuar, mas ele tinha nojo, ele odiava Malfoy... Mas não era uma razão de querer ou não querer... Ele teria que fazer aquilo por bem ou por mal.

As mãos de Harry tremiam... Conscientizado do que tinha que fazer o garoto encostou seus dedos no zíper da calça... Harry já conseguia sentir ainda que superficialmente o membro pulsante do sonserino...

O que será que Malfoy iria fazer em diante? Harry achava que sabia a resposta, mas a cada vez que pensava no assunto sentia um terrível enjôo.

Harry desceu a calça do sonserino... O membro do garoto era visivelmente avantajado ainda que escondido pelas roupas íntimas... Era inevitável a excitação de Harry ao ver o que lhe esperava logo adiante...

Enfim chegara aquele momento... Harry já sabia que era inevitável fugir... Ele não conseguia acreditar no que presenciava... O grifinório já havia fugido tantas vezes das garras de Voldemort e agora fora aprisionado por Malfoy.

- E então, Potter? - Dizia Malfoy semi-nu - O que achou de mim?

Harry não mais respondia e nem olhava nos olhos de seu rival... A vergonha surgira por suas entranhas e tomara conta de seu corpo... Sua figura antes imponente e sublime havia se transformado em vergonha... Ele não era o Harry Potter fora um dia... Ele era digno de dó...

- Não consegue olhar nos meus olhos?... BICHA! - Dizia Draco. - Onde está aquele famoso Harry Potter? ... Eu sempre soube que atrás dessa cicatriz nojenta você não era NINGUÉM!

Essas palavras entraram direto no coração de Harry... Malfoy tinha razão... Ele não era ninguém, nunca fora e nunca tivera nada de especial... O choro antes prendido na garganta do garoto, agora despejava em lágrimas, lágrimas que escorriam involuntariamente sobre sua face.

- Eu vou te desprender da cadeira! - Malfoy apontava sua varinha na direção do peito de Harry. - Mas se você fizer alguma gracinha... Pode ter certeza, Potter, vai sofrer muito antes de morrer!

Harry sentiu a cadeira se movimentar e no momento seguinte todas as fendas que prendiam seu corpo desapareceram... Um sensação de alívio percorreu o corpo do garoto... enfim o sangue corria liberto pelas suas veias...

- Levante-se! - Em tom ameaçador, Malfoy continuava a mirar sua varinha sobre o peito de Harry. - Isso... Assim que eu gosto... Uma _ bicha_ obediente!

- Acabe logo com isso, Malfoy! - Dizia Harry. - Seja rápido com o que está querendo de mim!

- Você esta ansioso para ser invadido, Potter? - Malfoy dava gargalhadas. - Quem diria... TIRE SUAS VESTES!

...

....

...

- TIRE SUAS VESTES! - Gritou Malfoy. - Não é só porque você saiu da cadeira que vai deixar de sofrer!... - Malfoy ergueu a varinha. - _Crucio!_

Uma incrível dor se apossou do corpo de Harry... Uma dor muito semelhante a da cadeira, que atingia todo o seu corpo... Parecia que o crânio de Harry havia rachado ao meio; ele estava tonto e se debatia no chão... A dor se tornara insuportável... Ele não agüentava mais... preferia a morte... Ele gritava como nunca havia gritado antes... Sua cicatriz estava doendo...Ele não conseguia mais pensar... A sala girava a sua volta, tudo girava a sua volta, sua cabeça latejava em dor... Nããão!!!

A dor passou, mas ao contrário da cadeira, essa dor deixava marcas. Ele sentia seu corpo latejar; sua cabeça e sua cicatriz doíam como nunca...

- TIRE SUAS VESTES SE NÃO QUISER SOFRER NOVAMENTE!

Harry obedeceu... Seu corpo já doía por demais e ele não queria sentir aquela dor novamente por nada no mundo...

As pesadas vestes de Hogwarts foram rapidamente tiradas pelo garoto e em segundos ele estava apenas de cueca sobre a sala... A brisa gelada que entrava no ambiente por uma pequena fresta batia nas costas do grifinório fazendo cada pêlo do garoto arrepiar... Agora sim estavam os dois semi-nus pronto para começarem o que Harry mais temia.

**Cap. 3 - A Primeira e Última Vez**

Lentamente Malfoy se aproximou de Harry... Os olhos frios e calculistas do loiro fitavam a face do garoto... Harry respirava rapidamente. A mistura da adrenalina, da dor e da ansiedade daquele momento com um tesão inevitável formavam uma confusão de sensações em Harry. Ele não sabia o que fazer, estava imóvel e hipnotizado pelo olhar perverso de Malfoy.

Os lábios de Malfoy estavam a centímetros da boca de Harry... Uma parte de Harry não queria aquele beijo, porém, seu lado corporal estava louco pelo que o loiro tinha a oferecer... O garoto não conseguia se mexer, estava parado esperando pelo inevitável que por um lado era o que ele realmente queria.

Os lábios de Malfoy se encontraram com o de Harry... Era difícil para Harry descrever o que estava sentindo... Uma mistura de remorso, nojo e culpa com desejo, prazer... Os lábios de Draco procuravam explorar a boca do grifinório, porém, sem êxito... Harry não estava decidido... Ele estava dividido ao meio, ele, a razão, contra seu corpo, seu extinto, sua idade, seus hormônios... Malfoy por um lado perverso mas por outro anjo... Com os pensamentos girando alto era difícil até perceber que não era Harry que iria decidir o que fazer... seu futuro estava nas mãos de seu inimigo...

Os dedos astutos de Malfoy percorriam o corpo de seu "amado" explorando as partes mais íntimas... Harry sentia o apaupar do sonserino sobre suas nádegas e descendo por suas pernas... Ele tentava lutar contra o suas reações mas sentir um corpo estranho caminhando pelos seus lugares íntimos era por demais prazeroso... não dava para esconder a excitação evidente ...

As mãos de Malfoy se concentraram na cueca de seu rival descendo-a rapidamente... A sensação de estar armado e sem veste alguma na frente de outra pessoa não era nada confortável, principalmente com os olhares impetuosos lançados por Malfoy a cada segundo.

- Sabe... - Disse Malfoy. - Você é uma putinha muito gostosa!

- Você é uma BICHA!... - Provocou Harry.

- Não... Você está enganado... - Malfoy falava extremamente calmo, escolhendo cada palavra que iria dizer. - Comer você, Potter, é apenas um fetiche que eu tenho a muito tempo... Eu sempre quis tirar a sua virgindade...

- Seu saf...

- Poupe as palavras... - Interrompeu Malfoy. - Posicione-se!... Puta!

Malfoy apontou sua varinha para Harry e no momento seguinte uma força estranha forçou suas costas para baixo... Harry caiu de quatro no chão ao som das gargalhadas do rival.

- O que achou... Puta? - Disse Malfoy. - Dos meu pequenos feitiços...

Antes que pudesse responder, Harry sentiu alguém se posicionando atrás dele e o paralisando antes que pudesse se mexer.

- Calma... - Disse Malfoy. - Chegou a hora, putinha... Se você tentar reagir... Potter, Potter... Você não tem noção da dor que vai sentir...

Harry podia sentir o membro de Malfoy, mesmo que por dentro da cueca, posicionado no lugar certo... Harry não se mexia... Talvez por medo da dor única que sentiria se tentasse, ou talvez pela curiosidade ou vontade que sentia de experimentar algo novo.

Ele sentia que as suas costas, o sonserino retirava sua última vestimenta... Agora tudo poderia acontecer... estavam lá, sozinhos, exceto pelo corpo inconscientes do zelador, os dois rivais completamente nus... Prontos para se amarem e se odiarem...

- Prepare-se... Puta!

Harry sentia o membro quente de Malfoy roçar sua região íntima a procura da entrada... O peito de seu inimigo colara em suas costas que se uniram pelo suor raro num final de tarde daquela época do ano...

Malfoy achara o caminho correto... Harry podia sentir seu pênis furando a entrada numa sensação nada agradável... O sonserino lambia as costas de Harry enquanto tentava abrir espaço nas nádegas de seu arqui-rival.

A pele alva de Malfoy aos poucos se colava a pele um pouco mais escura de seu companheiro unindo-os naquele momento... Numa primeira investida Malfoy forçou mais do que devia rompendo de uma só vez a entrada do grifinório que respondeu com um uivo de dor.

- Gostou Potter? - Com o membro encaixado em apenas uma investida, Malfoy bombava com força e brutalidade total sem se importar com os gemidos dolorosos de Harry. - Eu acho que eu não tenho paciência para tirar virgindades.... Ah... do que você está chorando?... Depois de te fuder mais algumas vezes você vai acabar se acostumando...

O anus de Harry estranhava completamente o corpo que roçava de forma grossa suas paredes internas... A brutalidade das investidas de Malfoy cada vez maiores faziam Harry ver estrelas... A cada nova investida as pernas de Harry bambeavam e suas nádegas latejavam de dor.

Quando Harry havia se arrependido de querer tanto experimentar o sexo, o prazer começou a brotar lentamente, ainda misturado com a dor... Uma sensação que só foi aumentando a cada nova investida e em pouco tempo a dor havia dado lugar a um prazer insuperável...

As investidas do sonserino levavam Harry a gemer involuntariamente... Ele não queria mais saber se era seu maior rival quem estava fazendo aquilo... Foda-se se ele sentia raiva ou nojo de Malfoy... ele só conseguia pensar no prazer... um prazer indescritível, um prazer insuperável.

- Eu sabia que você iria gostar, Potter!

- Cale a boca... - Harry mal conseguia pronunciar as palavras corretas naquele momento. - Cale a boca e continua!

Harry percebeu que Malfoy iria esboçar uma resposta mas desistiu... Harry nunca sentira nada melhor do que aquilo... A nostalgia antes impregnada em seu corpo sumira e dera lugar a um brilho, uma felicidade...

Malfoy investia cada vez mais rápido e mais forte levando Harry a loucura... A cada nova investida um prazer diferente, a cada bombada um novo gemido, um mais forte que o outro... Harry fechara os olhos... não agüentava mais... de tão intenso o prazer judiava ambos os corpos... Malfoy lambia as costas suadas de seu rival com um brutalidade prazerosa... Harry era capaz de sentir os testículos de Draco se debatendo próximo as suas nádegas.... Harry ouvia Malfoy gritar ao mesmo tempo que algo quente surgia e dominava seu anus... Um líquido esbranquiçado escorria pela perna do garoto ao mesmo tempo que seu companheiro, esgotado e saciado se jogava no chão.

Fora um momento único para Harry... Terrível por um lado, esplêndido por outro, mas com certeza fora um momento inesquecível...

- Sabe, Malfoy. - Disse Harry jogado no chão frio da sala do zelador. - Infelizmente eu tenho que admitir que essa... relação não foi de total desprezo...

Malfoy estava em pé, olhando para o vazio, completamente nu... Ao ouvir o que Harry havia dito um pequeno sorriso se formou em seu rosto triste.

- Eu acho até que poderíamos tentar ser amigos... - Harry ainda estava incerto de suas palavras. - Quem sabe...

- Sabe, Potter. - Disse Malfoy sorrindo para o garoto. - Suponho que se não fosse por um pequeno contraposto até que seria bem vinda a sua amizade...

- O quê...?

Malfoy andava pela sala sorrindo para Harry... Ele estava novamente com a varinha em punho e a fitava com olhos brilhantes. De repente o sorriso bondoso de Malfoy desapareceu dando lugar a um conhecido olhar perverso e raivoso... Malfoy apontava a varinha direto para o peito de Harry mostrando em sua face um ódio sobrenatural... Uma voz firme saiu de sua boca:

- _Avada Kedavra!_

**_FIM!_**

N/A: Por favor, comente sobre esta Fic, fale se você gostou ou não, pois o seu comentário é muito importante para mim. Mande seu comentário para sackkcashotmail.com .

N/A: Não se esqueçam de ler outros contos do autor em www.slasher.cjb.net . Volto a repetir que o seu comentário é de estrema importância para o autor. Para enviar mande o e-mail para sackkcashotmail.com .

BY SACK


End file.
